


Lord of the West and Undergarments

by AnimeGirlMiranda



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, TruthorDare, Underwear, moderntime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 08:36:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20636252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeGirlMiranda/pseuds/AnimeGirlMiranda
Summary: Kagome finds herself underwear shopping with the Lord of the West.“Boxers or briefs?”





	Lord of the West and Undergarments

**Author's Note:**

> This is somewhat of an alternative scene in my story ‘Empty Upon Completion’. But you do not have to read it to understand and enjoy this!
> 
> Please let me know what you think!
> 
> Changed the name from ‘Sesshomaru and underwear’ tell me if you like the new one or I should change if back.

XxxxxxxxX

“Truth.” Kagome said eyeing Sango in the dim light of the camp fire.

They were camping out, except without the boys to bother them.

It had been a several years since they had beaten Naraku and got rid of the jewel. It was a time of peace and they were taking advantage of that.

“Good choice.” Raya whispered to Kagome noticing the frown and flicker of disappointment on Sango’s face.

“Is anyone ever going to pick dare?” Sango said exasperated. She had the perfect one too!

“Rin will pick dare next time Sango-san!” Rin said smiling at her.

Raya and Kagome snickered.

“Thanks Rin.” Sango said with a sigh. She couldn’t give the girl the dare she had had in mind, she was too sweet for that.

“Alright well if I can’t get you with dare I’ll pick a really good truth question!” Sango said with an evil grin as Kagome started to sweat.

“I know!” Sango said fist hitting her hand and a grin following as she looked at her friend.

“What was the most embarrassing moment you have ever had with Sesshoumaru-sama?” Sango asked eyebrow raised like said demon lord.

Kagome only needed a moment to recall the incident that had been the most embarrassing moment. In recalling she started to blush.

“Um... pass?” Kagome tried.

“You can’t pass in truth or dare!” Raya said. “That’s what you said when I tried to pass!”

Raya has picked dare last week and had had to tell Nuriel, her kitsune mate, that she wanted three-hundred children. His face had been priceless but he’s nonstop teasing after she had told him it wasn’t true had been ridiculous. As she knew it would be, hence her trying to pass.

“Fine. Well...” Kagome said as the other three leaned in to listen to what surely would be a hilarious story.

“Remember when Sesshoumaru, Nuriel and I went to rescue Raya when she was stuck in my time?” Kagome asked.

“Of course.” Sango said as Rin and Raya nodded.

“Well Nuriel and Sesshoumaru didn’t have any clothes that suited the styles in the future so I took them clothes shopping.”

Rin giggles at that. Lord Sesshomaru had never been the type to do much shopping. He always had Jakken do it.

“Oh, do go on.” Raya said smirking.

Kagome paused to look at Rin who has her full attention on her. This wasn’t a story she should probably hear about her father figure...

“Hey Rin can you fill up our canteens at the river please?” Kagome asked the girl. The river far enough she couldn’t hear but close enough Kagome could still see and hear her if she needed help.

“Aw but I don’t want to miss the story.” Rin said.

Kagome put her arm around the girl and whispered “If you go fill up the canteens I’ll get Sesshoumaru to take you shopping when we get home.”

Rin smiled. “Deal.” She said grabbing the canteens and skipping off.

“This must be good if you can’t say it in front of Rin.” Sango said with a smirk.

“Yea, I guess you could say that...” Kagome said blush returning.

“So, tell us already girl! Spill!” Raya said poking at Kagome.

“Well we had gotten most of their clothes but well... not underwear.” Kagome said putting her hand over her face.

“You took the Lord if the West underwear shopping?!” Sango said laughing out loud.

“Yes. Worst of all Nuriel decided it would be funny to leave me and Sesshomaru alone so...” Kagome said blushing as she remembered the occasion.

XxxxxxxxxxX   
flashback  
XxxxxxxxxxX 

Kagome was about to go purchase when a thought hit her with a groan. She looked over at the men's underwear then back to Nuriel and Sesshomaru.

"Uhh, well there is one thing else..." Kagome said blushing looking away from the two.

Nuriel had noticed right away the odd undergarments. He smirked. Wouldn't it be hilarious if he just disappeared and Sesshomaru had to deal with this alone? In a blink of an eye he was across the other side of the store hiding behind a clothes rack watching what was about to come into play. His smirked widened as he hid his yokai and smell from Sesshomaru.

"Damn him." Sesshomaru cursed under his breath. Nuriel had conveniently disappeared.

"Sorry?" Kagome said as she turned, not quite hearing what Sesshomaru had said. "Hey where did Nuriel go."

"Hnn, where indeed." Sesshomaru said eyes narrowing in irritation.

"Uh well I guess you could -um- help me pick then?" Kagome face was getting redder by the minute. She wished she had not opted out of having Souta come with her.

Sesshomaru all but sighed. It didn't necessarily bother him to get the items Kagome was about to suggest. He just didn't like the idea of not only wearing these new clothes and shoes but now undergarments as well. He looked down at the blushing miko who was trying to look anywhere but at him. He inwardly smirked. At least he could have some fun with her. Deciding for the moment he didn't not care why he enjoyed seeing her so flustered. He reached to grab a package of boxers right next to the miko's side.

"What do you think of these miko?" Sesshomaru said as she jumped.

Kagome looked at the bag Sesshomaru was holding and jumped a little at how he was suddenly only a foot from her. She concentrated on looking only at the size on the package and not the incredibly sexy demon holding it.

"W-well that size would be too small." Kagome said. Judging by his pants size he was not a 'small'.

Sesshomaru eyes shined. This was going to be most interesting.

"How so?" He said looking at her raising a silver eyebrow.

She coughed deciding to ignore his comment for now and explain his choices.

"Uh well let me explain the difference kinds you can choose from." Kagome said the blush lessening through pure will power but never leaving her face.

"Boxers, like the ones your holding, are loose fitting and as you can see by the -er- picture less than half the size of pants." Kagome said. She then picked up a package of tightly whiteys. "And these are much tighter and only cover your... uh area." She put back the other package and picked up some briefs.

"And these are mix between the two." Kagome said.

"So -uh- what one do you -er- prefer?" Kagome said awkwardly as she blinked.

Sesshomaru quirked an eyebrow at her. She had not looked at him once in her explanation. He would make her meet his eyes he thought to himself. He remained silent until the miko finally looked up at him.

Gold met sapphire as he looked deeply into her eyes. The miko blush growing darker.

Then Sesshomaru replied. "This one could ask you the same question." Did she have a preference of what a man wore? 

"Briefs." Kagome said instantly without thinking.

There was a swollen pause as they looked at each other. Kagome face was hot from her blush.   
She had just admitted to Sesshomaru what underwear she liked men to wear. What was she thinking? Obviously, she was not thinking at all.

Before she could say anything Sesshomaru chuckled. Actually chuckled. It was brief but the sound of his deep laugh made Kagome's heart skip a beat.

"Well then." Sesshomaru said eyeing the package of briefs in her hand " I'll take these." Sesshomaru said slipping his hand around hers taking the briefs and making her make a rather cute squeak.

"O-ok s-sure." Kagome said but looking at the briefs again realizing they again were too small. As Sesshomaru began to turn seemingly done teasing her she called out.

"Wait those are too small too." Kagome said still blushing.

Sesshomaru turned glad he had again got the opportunity back she had avoided.

"Again, you say I am too big." Sesshomaru said stepping forward and closing in on her. "How would you know little miko?" He asked gazing down at her.

"I-I that is..." Kagome started swallowing then said. "I-I don't know that! I'm just going by your pant size!"

"Would you like to find out?" Sesshomaru said with a slight smirk, a raised eyebrow and a devilish look in his eyes.

Kagome for the first, and if this kept up not the last, time in her life was speechless. Did he, Sesshomaru lord of the west, strongest demon in Japan and probably the world, just ask if she Kagome, a human miko, if she wanted to- to see his dick?!?! And by the way he was looking at her that's wouldn’t be the least of her worries.

Sesshomaru had stepped towards her and to his amusement she stepped back several steps till she reached a pillar her back against it. Sesshomaru looked around briefly. With the moving stairs in front of them, a wall to the back and side of them and another pillar part blocking the other side, they were conveniently out of view. She had backed herself, literally, into a corner.

Sesshomaru placed both arms on either side of Kagome's head trapping her further. She looked up at him with big eyes. As prey looking into a predators’.

"Sesshomaru! Wait! I, I can't, I mean, we are in public for starters!"  
Kagome said sputtering and blushing furiously as he leaned in even closer. Their body's nearly touching.

"Is that all?" Sesshomaru smirked and leaned in closer mouth to her ear. "Is that what stops you miko?"

Kagome shuddered. What the hell was he doing to her? She had never felt like this ever. The short sweet moments with Inuyasha were never like this. He had never made her stomach twist in knots or made her heart pound in her chest, not like this.

"Hnn?" Sesshomaru said moving back to look at her. He certainly liked what his attention was doing to her. He hadn't even touched her and she was shivering.

"Sesshomaru this, I... um." Kagome could just not get out the right words. Taking a deep breath, that caused her chest to brush up against his, she said. "I rather n-not." She said breathlessly.

Sesshomaru was not surprised in the least he had expected her to refuse him. She was pure never touch by a man, he could tell, and as she had said they were in public. What he hadn't expected was a sudden feeling of disappointment.

"Hnn, very well." Sesshomaru said moving slightly away from her but not removing his hands that trapped her. Seeing her eyes flicker and with the scent mixed in with her natural lavender scent, he frowned slightly. She was upset. He had pushed too hard. She was a virgin after all. regardless of his views on humans he enjoyed her company. And the way she looked at him did not sit well.

"Miko..." Sesshomaru said he searched her eyes. They held a look of disappointment in them. He sniffed her his eyes widened. He inwardly smirked. She had wanted him.

"Are you disappointed?" Sesshomaru asked bluntly.

"What?! No!? I wouldn't! I mean I've only ever kissed Inuyasha once or twice I don't want something like this!" Kagome said in a rush blushing.

Sesshomaru looked at her raising an eyebrow. He ignored his sudden burst of hatred for his half-brother for being the only one to have ever touched her at all.

"Then a kiss would be acceptable?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Yea, I mean no! " Kagome said biting her lip slightly with nervousness.

“No?” Sesshomaru asked eyebrow raised. He leaned in mouth to her ear. “Your scent tells me otherwise little miko.”

Kagome made a eep at his declaration. Shivering when his breath met her ear.

He moved back slightly to look at her face. Cheeks a flame and wide eyes greeted him. Sesshomaru smirked taking his thumb and forefinger to grasp the Miko’s chin and till it up towards him.

“H-hey wh-what are you doing?” Kagome asked nervously trying not to look into those gorgeous gold eyes.

“Miko, look at me.” Sesshomaru ordered quietly tilting her chin a bit more.

Big doe eyes looked up at him.

“Hnn, better.” Sesshomaru said softly leaning down till he was a breath away from her. “I wouldn’t want you to miss this.” He replied gazing into her eyes as his lips met hers.

Kagome seemed to melt a little at his touch and made a small approving noise.

Sesshomaru growled lowly biting and teasing her bottom lip.

All to quickly for both of them, Sesshomaru pulled away and gave her a smug look at her disheveled and flush appearance.

Releasing her from his trap turning slightly as he felt a human approach. Of course, He thought. He stepped away from his prey and Kagome moved away from the pillar looking around him to see an older sales lady looking at them.

“Do you need any help?” The sales lady kindly asked.

Kagome suddenly snapping out of her stupor said “Yes I need these in this size please!”

Kagome picked up a pair of jeans from the bag with the rest of their stuff in it and handed to the sales lady.

"Certainly." The woman said smiling and went to get them for her.

"Where have you been?" Kagome asked Nuriel when he appeared next to her after the sales lady went to look for the items. 

"Around." He paused. "Nearby." Nuriel grinned with amusement and knowing in his eyes.

Kagome paused looking at him. Had he seen them?

“I was just watching a show of sorts.” Nuriel said wide grin on his face his black fox ears twitching with mirth. “A very passionate show.” Nuriel said with a wink.

"Fox shut up." Sesshomaru ordered. He didn't know if he should thank him for his absence or kill him.

Kagome groaned and put her hand over her face. Her face that was now yet again red.

XxxxxxxxxxX   
end of flashback  
XxxxxxxxxxX 

Sango and Raya were stunned. After a moment of recovering they glanced at each other. Raya let a small giggle then Sango followed then they both burst out laughing.

“I can’t believe Sesshoumaru thought you -gasp laugh- were referring to- to- his ‘thing’!” Sango said laughing harder.

“And I thought Sango had the hentai of spouse!” Raya laughed merrily. She was definitely going to have to get further details from Nuriel.

“Yea, yea, I know believe me I was pretty shocked as well.” Kagome said rolling her eyes and trying to rub the blush away from her cheeks.

“Well it’s not like the embarrassment wasn’t worth it though hmmm?” Sango said laugh subsiding.

“Oh yes too bad that worker showed up who knows what would of happened?” Raya said looking at Kagome then making eye contact with Sango. Which caused them both to laugh again.

“What’s so funny?” Rin asked as she walked back into camp with the canteens.

“Nothing!” Kagome said quickly taking one of the canteens and taking a drink out of it.

“Nothing? Surely your reaction after proved that it was not ‘nothing’.” A deep voice said from behind Kagome.

“Sesshomaru?!" Kagome choked on the water she was drinking to gape at him. "What are you doing here?” Kagome asked as both Raya and Sango quickly stopped laughing.

“Rin forgot her bag.” Sesshoumaru said simply handing said bag to Rin.

“You could of announce yourself before...” Kagome said.

“And miss your story?” Sesshomaru said eyebrow raised.

Kagome blushed. She should of been paying more attention around her.

Sesshomaru looked down at his blushing miko and made up his mind.

“I will be borrowing this.” Sesshomaru said as he wrapped his arm around Kagome’s waist

"'This' has a name you know." Kagome said pouting.

Sango and Raya just nodded at the demon lord

“See you later Kagome! Sesshoumaru-sama” Rin waved as Kagome was carried away.

"Wait a minute don't I get a say in this?!" Kagome said as Sesshomaru flew off with her in tow.

“Aw young love.” Raya said with a smile.

Sango glanced at her. “Yea, but he kinda stole some of our entertainment.” She said.

“I’m surprised Sesshoumaru let her come at all.” Raya said with a shrug. “I remember the first several years of my mating Nuriel would hardly let me out of the bedroom let alone spend nights away from him.”

“Yea I guess I know what you mean.” Sango said thinking of the first months of her and Miroku's marriage. “Wait a minute years?!” Sango exclaimed.

Raya just blushed and shrugged.

Rin look between the two women and sighed. “I want a mate too.”

Sango smiled and hugged the girl and Raya soon joined in.

“You’ll have a mate soon enough Rin don’t you worry.” Raya said.

“Yea, besides if you get one too soon I think Sesshomaru-sama might lose it.” Sango said.

They all giggled as they continued their camp out.

XxxxxxX

“Sesshomaruuuuu.” Kagome said pounding her fist on said yokai’s back as he carried her. “You said I could spend time with my friends tonight. Now take me back!”

“And you did spend time with them.” Sesshoumaru replied rearranging the miko into a princess hold. “Now it is my turn.”

Kagome huffed folding her arms.

Sesshoumaru eyes her for moment then stopped and landed setting her down.

“What are we doing here?” Kagome said looking around.

“Continuing where your memory left off.” Sesshomaru said with a smirk.

“Huh? Wait, what? Sesshomaru!” Kagome said as he grabbed her waist then kissed her.

After a moment, they broke apart Sesshomaru eying her with a smirk.

“No resistance now?” He asked smugly.

“Oh, shut up and kiss me.” Kagome said pulling her mate back towards her.

And he did kiss her. And he unlike her memory didn't stop there.

XxxxxxxxxxX


End file.
